The incidence of sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS) in the U.S. has declined 50% since 1992, when the American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP) first recommended that infants be placed in a non prone position for sleep. Despite the tremendous success of the subsequent Back to Sleep campaign, African American infants remain twice as likely to die from SIDS. This racial disparity exists across all educational and income categories, and the extent of the racial disparity has increased rather than decreased. The overall purpose of these investigations, therefore, is to better understand factors contributing to the comparatively high incidence of prone sleep positioning and bedsharing in African American infants. Ultimately, we will use the information gained to develop interventions that are more culturally appropriate and that will better address the concerns of African American families. In order to achieve this, we will address the following Specific Aims: [unreadable] 1) To compare knowledge, attitudes, and practices regarding infant sleep position and bedsharing in African American parents of higher and lower SES. 2) To identify risk factors for bedsharing and non-use of the recommended supine sleep position in African American families with higher SES and lower SES. 3) To develop a phenomenologic understanding of the decisions made by African American parents of higher SES and lower SES who do not use recommended sleep position and location, and how various decisions regarding infant care may relate to and influence other decisions, using qualitative techniques. These investigations will provide information to allow health care providers to more effectively provide information about infant safe sleep environment to African American families. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]